by_the_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanari Shen'Kar
Background Kanari Shen'Kar is the fourth queen and seventh monarch of the Nightmare Realm. A lady born outside of royalty, Kanari was wed into the royal Shen'Kar family. Similar to her husband, Jack Shen'Kar, Kanari's upbringing was based on holding family as the most important and the most valuable thing in her life. As queen of the Nightmare Realm, Kanari's focus is on the protection of her family and home while upholding her own personal values and reimagining the Nightmare Realm in a more positive light. Personality Kanari is known for being a surprisingly loving and patient woman for a Nightmare. She is extremely welcoming, thoughtful, hospitable, and caring for most individuals. Kanari is a very positive individual with an optimistic outlook on most things. In multiple cases, people have mistaken her for an airhead, despite her extremely evident skills in military planning, mobilization, as well as her extensive use in magic and fighting prowess. As a child, Kanari's main focus was learning how to fight. She admired the men and women of the Nightmarian army and had previously dreamed to be a member of the army. She loved to be on the battlefield, she loved the adrenaline and sense of pride she felt when she fought to her limits. When she was 17 years old, in Earth Realm years, she stumbled across the young Prince Jack training outside the palace walls. The two inevitably began to train together whenever they met up and began to meet up more regularly. As they grew older together, their friendship blossomed into love and the two were soon married. As queen of the Nightmare Realm, Kanari pledges allegiance to her home and her people, guarding and protecting them with her life. She rules at Jack's side, having their family and realm's best interest at heart, simultaneously ruling with a newfound identity for the realm in mind: love. Powers and Abilities Queen Kanari's power set is a very vast and expansive one. She has primarily focused on magic-based abilities such as elemental, healing, as well as her own invention of power she has named Kyu'Rak Style. The name Kyu'Rak in Nightmarian means Spirit, which literally means Spirit Style. The name is derived from the fact that the ability is completely dependent on the user's willpower in terms of strength. Additionally, this style empowers the user's offensive and defensive attributes based on the user's purity of heart. It encases the user's hand in a soft blue colored flame. When using magic, the power of their spells is increased. And when fighting close range, when an enemy is hit with the blue flames, a portion of their own power is ripped away from them and given to the attacker to be used however they wish. Trivia * Kanari's favorite food from the Earth Realm is caesar salad, and her favorite Nightmarian dish is, like her husband, sakren. Quotes * (To her husband) "You and I... we have an example to set and a kingdom to lead. If we don't correct this, no one after us will." * (To Shutai) "My love, don't be afraid... the past does not dictate who you are and what you will be. Only you decide that." Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmarian